In recent years more attention has been given to solar energy as a possible alternative for energy generated by other means such as coal, gas oil and hydroelectric power. Along with the rising cost of these energy sources, materials that are manufactured for use in solar energy systems such as mirrors, heat conduits and insulation have also risen until the cost of "inexpensive" solar energy is no longer necessarily "inexpensive".
Solar energy collectors in the past have been difficult to transport, handle and assemble, due in part to their large reflective surfaces and integral construction. Also, past units have been sized according to the particular job requirements and adjustments in the area of reflective surface available, have been difficult to make.
With these shortcomings in mind, it is one object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector of inexpensive design and construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a solar energy collector which can be easily transported, handled and assembled.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a solar energy collector which can be used either alone or in combination with other similar solar energy collectors should a greater amount of energy be required than that developed by a single unit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a solar energy collector having an improved heat collector member which will transfer the energy quickly and efficiently to a desired location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy collector having a rotatable reflective surface which can be adjusted to best take advantage of the sun's position.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy collector which has a cover member to protect the reflective surface and heat collector member from rain, snow, hail, or atmospheric pollutants which it may encounter.